In recent years, development of wearable devices has become a focus of research in display technology. Various types of wearable devices have been introduced. Among them, smart glasses have been receiving attention by consumers. Smart glasses are sometimes called head-mounted displays. For example, Google glasses display a camera input on lens of the glasses, and combine augmented reality with an image photographed by a camera.